La despedida
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Un AU en el que Jasper logra controlar a Malachite despues de que se fusionara con Lapis, y lo que hubiera ocurrido.


**La despedida.**

"No piensen que ganaron" Decía Jasper después de haber salido de los escombros de lo que fue su nave antes del asalto de las Crystal Gems "Me derrotaste porque eres una fusión. Si tuviera a alguien con quien fusionarme yo…" Pero las palabras de la malvada gema eran detenidas por el sonido de los escombros moviéndose a su lado, se trataba de Lapis Lazuli, quién al igual que Jasper había sobrevivido al choque de la nave contra la playa, la joven gema sabía que estar ahí era peligroso y trataba de escapar para ser detenida por una veloz y fuerte Jasper que la tomaba del brazo "Ven aquí, niña. No te vayas tan pronto"

"¡Lapis!" Era lo único que podía pronunciar Steven mientras Amethyst, Pearl y Garnet lo detenían, ellas sabían que esto era muy peligroso.

"¡Lapis! ¡Escucha! ¡Fusiónate conmigo!" Y con esto la gema naranja llamaba la atención de la de color azul.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaba sorprendida y a la vez asustada Lapis.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te tuvieron cautiva en este miserable pedazo de roca?" Lo que decía Jasper era cierto de alguna forma, y trataba de convencer a la joven de fusionarse con ella "Estas gemas son traidoras al Planeta Hogar. Te tuvieron prisionera, te usaron ¡Es tu oportunidad de vengarte!" Estas palabras resonaron en Lapis, es cierto, estuvo tanto tiempo en la Tierra, un planeta que definitivamente odiaba al igual que muchas otras gemas "Vamos, solo di 'si'"

"Lapis, no lo hagas" Steven parecía triste, algo dentro de él le decía que no la podría convencer más que Jasper.

La gema estaba decidida, se fusionaría con Jasper, estirando su mano en señal de aprobación "¡Noooo!" Era la reacción de Steven, mientras sus compañeras solo observaban esperando por la batalla, pero el terror invadía sus rostros mientras observaban la danza que traería a una nueva gema, una nueva fusión para todos.

Al terminar la danza una fusión apareció, una gema más grande que Opal aparecía frente a nuestros héroes, su color agua marina, con cabello blanco, 4 ojos que demostraban superioridad y algo de locura se abrían observando a las crystal gems, una gems aterradas por esta fusión

Malachite era su nombre, y al igual que Lapis podía controlar el agua del mar que los rodeaba "No crean que ganaron, Gems. Se los dije, solo necesitaba fusionarme para ver quién era más fuerte" La fusión era realmente impresionante, y mientras hablaba comenzaba a atacar con el agua a sus enemigas, que por suerte lograban esquivarla y mantener a salvo al joven Steven.

"Garnet ¿Qué haremos?" Preguntaba Pearl mientras aún se encontraban en el aire huyendo de los golpes.

"Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora, atacar y destruir la gema" Respondía fríamente la fusión de Ruby y Sapphire.

"Pero eso destruiría a Lapis. Ella es buena" Steven se encontraba bajo el brazo de Garnet, escuchando lo que decían, estaba triste, Lapis era alguien que a él le importaba y no quería que desapareciera "Podemos dialogar con ella, hacerle ver su error y que tome el control de la fusión" Quería solucionar de esa forma el problema, necesita llegar hasta Lapis y hacerla notar el error que estaba cometiendo.

"Pero Steven, Lapis decidió unirse a Jasper, dudo que acepte ayudarnos. Lo siento, pero creo que Garnet tiene razón y debemos destruir las gemas" Pearl sonaba realmente segura esta vez de la decisión, ella y las demás sabían que sería imposible convencer a una de las gemas que en ese momento estaba fusionada, lo que Jasper había dicho antes era cierto, y Lapis Lazuli lo sabía desde el fondo de su ser, alimentando su odio y el deseo de venganza de la fusión.

"Lo siento, amigo. Pero estoy con Pearl y Garnet" Amethyst hablaba con el niño mientras caían entre las ruinas de la nave para evitar los ataques de la fusión enemiga.

Steven estaba triste, para él ver morir a alguien o algo siempre era triste, en especial si era alguien que él conociera o estimara de la forma que lo hacía con Lapis Lazuli, sabía que su madre nunca hubiera aprobado una acción como esa, pero para Garnet y las demás esta era una emergencia, y en las situaciones desesperadas se toman medidas desesperadas.

"Debemos dispersarnos, será más difícil para ella atacarnos por separado, después nos concentraremos en destruir las gemas que la conforman" Garnet ordenaba de forma que su enemiga no pudiera escuchar el plan. Pearl y Amethyst asentían, saltando entonces a la acción y llamando la atención de Malachite. Por su parte Steven solo miraba el suelo y tocaba su ojo morado, se sentía triste por el plan "Steven, sé que no quieres lastimar a Lapis, pero ella decidió aliarse a Jasper, ella si quiere lastimarnos, en las guerras habrá siempre traiciones y por el bien de la Tierra, por tu bien, debemos detenerlas" El muchacho sabía que las palabras de la líder de las gems eran ciertas, pero no dejaban de dolerle.

Pearl y Amethyst luchaban arduamente contra Malachite que de vez en cuando les propinaba algún golpe que gracias a sus habilidades lograban esquivar o recibir una menor cantidad de daño, Garnet se unía a la batalla, gracias a que era una fusión podía enfrentarse a la par de la fuerza de Malachite, el tamaño no era una desventaja. Por su parte Steven observaba la batalla, quería intervenir, pero aun no tenía tantas habilidades para luchar contra una gema tan poderosa como la fusión que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, y por un momento sintió como su león se acercaba a él "León, debemos ayudar a la gems y a Lapis, pero no sé qué hacer" Entonces el animal se agachaba invitando a Steven a montarse en su espalda, el joven entendía bien lo que el animal le trataba de decir con este movimiento, sin dudarlo subía sobre el lomo de león y este último con un rugido abría una agujero dimensional que lo llevaba hasta donde estaban las crystal gems luchando, al ver la escena, el pequeño sintió un leve dolor en el pecho, presentía que algo malo iba a suceder, por lo que tomaba su celular y comenzaba a marcar un número, en la pantalla se veía escrito el nombre 'Connie'.

"Hola, estas llamando a Connie Maheswaran. Por el momento no puedo atenderte pero deja tu mensaje y te llamare a la brevedad"

Y tomando aire por fin se animaba a hablar el hijo de Rose y Greg "Connie, soy yo, Steven, antes te había llamado, pero creo que esta vez es más importante lo que te diré. Tal vez ya no podamos vernos de nuevo. Lapis se volvió mala y se fusionó con otra gema mala llamada Jasper, ambas quieren destruir a las gems, al planeta, a mí, a ti, a todos en nombre de su planeta hogar y de venganza. Mi deber es protegernos y por eso creo que ya no podremos vernos. Pero quiero que sepas que pase un buen tiempo contigo, tu amistad siempre ha sido valiosa para mí, no tuve muchos amigos, pero de los pocos que tuve, tú fuiste la mejor, a quien más le agradezco todo lo que hizo. Adiós, Connie" Y así colgaba el teléfono el chico, era hora de cumplir su destino.

Malachite luchaba contra las gems que no podían acercarse a las gemas para destruirlas como era su plan, entre más se acercaban más golpe recibían por parte del agua que controlaba su rival, hasta que por fin lograba capturarlas "Las tengo ¿Algunas últimas palabras?" Comentaba burlona la malvada fusión ante las aterradas heroínas que forcejeaban por librarse de su prisión de agua.

"No hoy" Se escuchaba un grito, todos voltearon en dirección del sonido y observaban a Steven montando a León, pero esta vez era diferente, el chico portaba en una mano su escudo y en la otra la espada que su madre usaba, además en el cuello de león colgaba la bandera de Rose Quartz, su símbolo "No dejare que lastimes a la gems. Tampoco te dejare destruir NUESTRO planeta" Y cómo si de un guerrero se tratase Steven comenzaba a atacar a Malachite con la espada, algunos golpes lastimaban a la gigantesca fusión, que entre tantos golpes y para evitarlos dejaba libres a las gems que solo observaban a Steven luchar, y una visión en la cual parecía que Rose se encontraba detrás de Steven golpeando a la fusión.

"Garnet, debemos ayudarlo" Pearl suplicaba, pero la otra gema no le respondía, estaba ahí aterrada y congelada, como si supiera algo que ellas no.

"No podemos hacer nada, y aunque tratemos siempre veo el mismo futuro" Por fin decía Garnet.

"¿Qué futuro, Garnet?" Una confundida Amethyst se animaba a preguntarle.

"En todos los que veo, Steven…Él…" No necesitaba decir más con eso las gemas entendían. Los ojos de Pearl y Amethyst se llenaban de lágrimas al igual que los de ella.

El chico luchaba junto a León para detener a Malachite, propinando algunos golpes con su espada en la gema y sin notarlo esta comenzaba a romperse "Lapis, yo quería ayudarte, pero no me estas dejando otra opción"

"¿Planeas detenernos?" La voz de Jasper sobresalía en la fusión y comenzaba a reír malvadamente.

"Sí, aunque eso me cueste la vida" Y la batalla empezaba, Malachite también le propinaba golpes a Steven que sin notarlos provocaban pequeñas grietas en su gema, por un largo rato la batalla se ponía intensa, hasta que Steven encontró la oportunidad perfecta de terminar esto.

Le señalaba a León que se dirigiera hacía la grieta en la gema de Lapis mientras él bajaba y se dirigía a la de Jasper, al esquivar los golpes esta era su oportunidad, tomaba su espada y la encajaba en la gema quebrándola, mientras que por su parte León rugía y con esto rompía la gema de Lapis, Malachite sabía lo que pasaría, así que prefería no irse sola por lo que antes de desaparecer golpeaba a Steven, que accidentalmente chocaba su gema con la espada provocando que esta comenzara a romperse de gravedad.

Por fin Malachite desaparecía con un horrible grito de dolor, y al desaparecer Steven comenzaba a caer al vacío, para ser rescatado por su fiel León quien llevaba a su amo a la playa, junto con las Crystal Gems, quienes al ver el estado de Steven comenzaban a llorar mucho más.

"Hola, campeón ¿Cómo te sientes?" Trataba de sonar alegre la gema morada, pero sin dejar de llorar

"He estado mejor" Sonreía Steven, incluso en momentos así el chico trataba de seguir siendo el niño alegre que todos adoraban.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo….Steven" Pearl a diferencia de Amethyst no podía ocultar la tristeza que este momento le causaba.

"Bien hecho, pastelito" Garnet sonreía y secaba sus lágrimas con su mano.

"No traten de fingir, chicas. Sé que mi gema se rompió y pronto hare 'puff'" Reía Steven tratando de sonar positivo y no deprimirlas más "Prométanme que cuidaran a mi papá, a Connie, a león, y al planeta entero"

"Lo prometemos, Steven" Garnet decía con seguridad en su voz mientras Pearl abrazaba a Amethyst para llorar en su hombro, su bebé estaba muriendo.

"Pearl, siempre se tú misma, yo te quiero así de seria y organizadora" Pearl continuaba llorando pero asentía a la petición de su pequeño Steven, al que vio crecer, sostuvo en sus brazos y crio en una parte de su vida "Amethyst, sigue alegre, luchando por demostrar que eres genial y muy fuerte"

"Así será, amiguito" Lloraba Amethyst viendo a su amiguito que tanto quería perder sus fuerzas.

"Y Garnet, perdón por no presentarme bien ante Ruby y Sapphire, espero me puedan perdonar"

"Ellas te han perdonado, Steven"

"Que bien, porque espero que cuando yo no esté ellas sigan unidas por siempre, que se sigan amando" Sonreía el pequeño, mientras Garnet se agachaba y comenzaba a abrazarlo, acción que imitaron las otras 2 gems.

Pero entonces lo terrible ocurrió, la gema que tenía Steven en su ombligo se rompía y Steven desaparecía, mientras los pequeños trozos de la gema caían y se perdían en la arena y escombros causados por la nave, las crystal gems comenzaban a gritar ¿Qué le dirían a Greg, a Connie y a todos los que querían al pequeño Steven? Rose Quartz nunca les perdonaría si la pudieran ver de nuevo, era un triste día para Beach City, una triste despedida.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Es mi primer fic de Steven Universe, espero les guste mucho (quizá sea el primero y último que escriba, ya saben Rebecca no deja mucho material, siempre explica todo)

-Lamento si se vio muy rápido pero si lo desarrollaba mucho podría gustarles menos.

-Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer, y lamento que fuera un fic medio depresivo, pero Steven Universe siempre provoca ese tipo de cosas


End file.
